Choices
by ShayBunneh
Summary: My version of Season 4. (Updated version) Several pairings are aparrent. R/R
1. Returning Memories

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

Elena gasped as her consciousness returned. She looked at the ceiling and all around her, shocked to see a morgue. That could mean one of two things.

A.) She was dreaming.

Or B.) _She died._

But if she _died, _she would be a vampire right now.

The word echoed through her head, and through the room as she unknowingly whispered it to the ceiling.

_Vampire._

What was she going to do now? She never wanted this life. Not even to spend eternity with Stefan. At one point, she considered it with Damon, but she never truly thought it through. She always assumed she had a choice.

Where was her choice now?

She answered that for herself in hopelessness.

She _had _no choice.

It was either become a vampire or die.

She couldn't die. Not now. Not after all of this. She couldn't just give up and leave her friends behind to fend for themselves.

Were Damon and Stefan and Caroline even alive right now? She was sure that by now, the hour was up. Klaus had said that he was the creator of their bloodline. In that case…

She wouldn't mind dying.

But to admit defeat, even now and even if everyone she loved had died-minusing Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie- (wait, was Matt even alive? Hadn't Stefan saved him? She couldn't remember…) she couldn't give up. She made a promise to herself the day she lost Stefan.

She would never give up.

Not even now.

But wait…Caroline had called them to tell them that Tyler had died, hadn't she?

And Stefan saved Matt?

That would mean that they were all alive.

But what about Alaric? If she had died, then so had he. But they couldn't bring him back this time.

She truly may have lost everyone.

Wasn't it just yesterday that she had been celebrating Klaus' now non-beating heart? With everyone but the two people who had been fighting for her more than anyone?

She still felt a little guilty about that.

The two men who had been put through absolute hell for her, because of Klaus, hadn't even been around to help them celebrate his demise.

Elena found herself thinking about a thousand things at once as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Elena." she heard, causing relief to wash over her.

She slowly moved her head so that she could see the door, and who stood near it. Icy blue eyes pierced hers, filled with sorrow and love that made her feel a little sick to her stomach.

"Da…mon…" she whispered in a bit of surprise. "What…? Am I…" she found herself completely unable to put words to her thoughts as she gulped air as an attempt to ease her dry throat.

"Yes." he said, uncrossing his arms from his black clad shirt. He walked over to her and took her hand. "You are. At least, you will be once you complete the transition."

This was it. The thought of drinking blood. Not just blood. HUMAN blood.

It both made her feel like she was going to throw up, and like she was dying of thirst and hunger.

What would she do?

She surely wouldn't drink from a human. A blood bag would suffice, she supposed, but it was still _blood_.

Her life seemed to be full of choices lately.

"Damon…" she said, trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey." he said, helping her. "You shouldn't be getting up just yet."

"Are we at the hospital?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Yes." he said blankly.

"Take me home?" she whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore."

He nodded. "Of course, Elena." he said, picking her up bridal style. He thought about it and gave a smirk. "I've been waiting ages to hear you say that to me."

Despite herself, she chuckled. "Ass."

He simply smiled. But the smile…it was off…

She figured it out almost immediately.

It was a sad smile.

He was _sad._

It broke her heart, but she simply smiled weakly and closed her eyes, letting herself be overcome by the warmth of his chest. She was so sleepy…

"Go to sleep, but I'm going to wake you up as soon as we get there." Damon said.

"And we're going to be there _when_?" she mumbled, yawning lightly.

A moment later, he answered.

"Now." he chuckled.

She opened her eyes and looked around at the boarding house. "Oh." is all she said. She stretched slightly in his arms. "Well…you can put me down, now."

"Not a chance." he said, walking inside. He took her to the living room.

She looked at him and frowned slightly. Why did she want to go home to Stefan again? She and Tyler had never been close. Caroline had him. Stefan…had them…but Damon had no one…

Why did she turn around and go home? She couldn't figure it out.

And for her to basically tell him that because she met Stefan first, she was going to choose him, was absolutely horrid and uncalled for. And over the _phone_, too! What kind of monster was she?

But wait…

She hadn't met Stefan first, had she…?

She met Damon first…

The bonfire…

_That's when the memories began to return._

* * *

"_**I don't know what I want."**_

"_**Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants."**_

"**You want a love that consumes you…"**

"_**My feelings for him consume me."**_

"**You want passion, an adventure…"**

"_**Come on, Elena. It's an adventure."**_

"**And even a little danger."**

"_**He's dangerous."**_

"_So what do you want?"_

"_I want you to get everything that you're looking for."_

"**I don't deserve you."**

"_But right now, I want you to forget this happened."_

"**Why do you have to forget this?"**

_A moment later he was gone._

_He who?_

_Elena couldn't remember._

_Oh, her parents were here._

_She should go home._

_One word rang through her head._

"_**Damon."**_

* * *

Elena gasped and nearly flung herself out of Damon's arms.

"Elena!" he said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head quickly, unable to speak.

"Elena." he walked up to her, taking her face into his hands. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, trying to cam her down. "Elena, talk to me."

She tried to shake her head again. Finding herself unable, her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Elena…" he whispered. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong with you."

She looked into his eyes and let out a choked whisper.

"_I remember."_

* * *

Damon froze, looking at her in shock. "…What?"

"I remember." she cried, closing her eyes. "Everything."

He stared at her for a long time.

Elena took his hands and moved away from him. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, trying to stop crying. She looked back up at him. "I'm so _sorry._" she whispered sorrowfully. "This whole time…"

He seemed in shock. He hadn't moved so much as a centimeter.

"You shouldn't have compelled me." she whispered.

He finally looked at her, his mouth still agape.

"If you hadn't…" she paused.

"_I would have never fallen for Stefan to begin with."_


	2. Tyler or Klaus?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon, and Caroline would be with Klaus. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

Caroline lied in her bed, tears steadily flowing.

She was supposed to be out of town by now, starting a new life with Tyler. She wasn't supposed to be laying her crying, her heart in pain, and her hope dissolved. She didn't care about the Council anymore. They could burn her, stab her with a stake, shoot her with wooden bullets, drown her in vervain, or rip her heart out of her chest.

_She didn't care anymore._

Damn Klaus!

This was all his fault!

If it wasn't for him, Tyler would be alive right now!

The two of them-not to mention everyone else in this stupid town-would be happy!

She closed her eyes and began to sob.

Suddenly, she heard a noise.

Her eyes flew open.

What she saw made her freeze.

"_Tyler."_

* * *

Tyler smiled down at her.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming…" Caroline whispered as she sat up.

"You're not dreaming." he chuckled.

"You're alive…" she said, standing.

"Yes, I am." he grinned, taking her into his arms and resting his forehead against hers.

"How?" she asked. Normally, she would simply let a good thing be. But in a matter as important-not to mention dangerous-as this, she had to be sure what was happening. She couldn't leave town with an imposter.

"I don't know…Maybe because I'm a hybrid?" he shook his head. "Either way, we have to leave. I packed your things, they're back at the cellar." he said, taking her hand.

"Okay…" she said a bit skeptically. Maybe things would be alright…

"Let's go, love." he said, beginning to walk.

"Wait." she froze. "'Love'…?"

_That's not Tyler._

* * *

Tyler looked back at her. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

She pulled her hand back and was on the other side of the room in an instant. "Who are you?"

"Care…" he said in surprise. "What do you mean, who am I?"

"You're not Tyler." she choked out.

"…" he didn't say anything for a moment. "Of course I am."

"No, you're not!" she yelled.

"Sh!" he said. "Be quiet, people will hear you!"

"You're not Tyler." she hissed again.

"Caroline, love-"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. Finally, realization hit her.

"_Klaus."_

* * *

Tyler (Klaus) smirked. "Well. It's refreshing to see your intellect once again." he said, sitting down. "I do believe you'll be the only one to figure it out this quickly."

Caroline moved to the corner of the room, pressing herself against the wall and as far away from him as possible. "What happened? How are you still alive? Is this the reason none of us died? _Where's Tyler_?!"

"Your little witch friend did a spell to save you all." he said. "Just like the one my mother did to survive in Rebekah. Yes, that is the reason you still take each breath you do. Tyler…is sitting close by on the Other Side." he growled begrudgingly.

"Bring him back!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling!" he snapped.

She stayed silent for a moment.

"I can't bring him back until I find a new body." he said quietly. "Mine is disintegrated."

"Well…" she huffed and looked around. "I don't know what to tell you. I just want Tyler back."

His eyes turned cold. Suddenly, he was pinning her against the wall.

Caroline looked into his eyes. Not Tyler's eyes. These were Klaus'.

"_Why_ are you so determined to be with him?" he hissed. "_All_ he does is hurt you!"

"No! All _you _do is hurt me!" she growled.

He glared at her. "I have tried to do nothing but help you! Why can't you just see it?!"

"See what?!" she hissed.

"_I love you!"_


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon and Caroline would be with Klaus. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

"Dr. Fell." Stefan said, walking up to her. "Where's Elena?"

"She's with Damon." Meredith said, as if it were obvious.

"…" he paused. "How's Matt doing?" he mumbled, trying to get his mind off of Damon and Elena.

She sighed. "He's better. You got him out just in time. He'll be fine."

Stefan nodded.

"…You should go check on Elena. She's going to need you, too." she said quietly.

He nodded once, then left.

When he arrived at the boarding house, he walked right in. Hearing voices, he stood near the door and listened.

"You chose him today." Damon said quietly.

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I didn't." she mumbled.

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it!" Damon snapped.

"No." she shook her head. "I…You shouldn't have made me forget."

"Because that changes _everything_, Elena!" he said sarcastically, suddenly angry.

"Yes, it does!" she stood, anger welling up in her. "If you had left my memory alone, I would have-"

"Would have _what_?" he growled.

"_I would have chosen you!"_

* * *

Stefan's heart dropped.

"…And now?" Damon whispered, his eyes showing a small amount of vulnerability.

"Now…" Elena bit her lip and threw up her hands. "I don't _know!_"

He watched her closely.

"I…I love Stefan…" she looked at him, tears in her eyes once again. "But I love you, too."

"You can't love two people at once." he mumbled.

"Why not?" she whispered. "Why can't I?"

"Because-" he growled.

"Because?! Because, because, because!" she hissed, standing and pacing around the room. "Because _why_?! _Why _is it so _horrible _to be in love with two, absolutely amazingly wonderful guys who _love_ me?"

"Because if you don't let go of one of us for good," he said, grabbing her arms.

"_You're going to lose both of us!"_


	4. And Finally She Notices

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon and Caroline would be with Klaus. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

"You…_what_?" Caroline stared at Tyler (Klaus) in shock.

"I _love _you." he said, looking into her eyes fiercely…honestly.

"No…You can't…" she shook her head slowly, not losing eye contact.

"I do." he said quietly.

"But…" she stared at him. "You…You're _Klaus_! Big, bad, Original vampire who tried to kill my friends and turned Tyler into a hybrid! You can't _love_ me!"

"But. I_. Do_." he said. He stood and grabbed her face. "You can't tell me _honestly _that you don't feel _anything _for me. I _dare_ you."

"I…" she looked into his eyes-not Tyler's but Klaus'-and felt something stir within her. "I…don't…"

"You don't…?" he narrowed his eyes.

"…I don't _want_ to." she whispered, a tear falling.

"But you _do._" he said quietly.

"…_Yes."_

* * *

Elena's eyes hardened and welled up with tears yet again as she yanked herself out of his tight grip. She sat on the couch and refused to look at him.

Damon sighed and shook his head, not knowing what to say without upsetting her more. Then, he decided he didn't care. "Elena-"

Stefan walked in. "Damon. May I speak with you?"

"…" Damon glared at his younger brother for at least half a second before nodding.

Elena didn't look up. Instead, she closed her eyes and let them walk out on her.

Damon hissed at Stefan. "What-"

Stefan punched him.

Damon froze for a second in shock, and then stood straight, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Because I wasn't beaten enough by crazy psycho Original Alaric earlier."

Stefan glared. "First, you make the love of my life fall for you. Then, you don't even TELL me when you take her out of the hospital?!"

"I figured you'd come back here! Eventually! Or, at least, the pretty little not-so-doctor-anymore would tell you." he scowled. "And what about _you, _huh?!" he pushed Stefan. "You don't tell me when you're Mr. Nice Stefan again. Instead, you just take her right out from under me!"

Stefan glared. "She's always been mine." he said coldly.

"No, she hasn't." he glared back. "She always thought she was yours because she met you first. But guess what? She met _me_ first! And now, she remembers."

Stefan hissed and pulled back to punch him again, when they both tensed.

The brothers slowly turned to face Elena, who was standing in the doorway, crying and staring at them.

"Elena," Damon said hesitantly. "We-"

"Did you forget that I'm a vampire now?" she glared. "And that for once, I _can _hear everything you're saying about me?" she threw up her hands. "I'm not some _prize_ you can win!"

"Elena, I know, but-" Stefan began.

"But _nothing_!" she scowled. "You two are _brothers_! You were just saying how Klaus wasn't going to get to you two, and here you are, ready to kill each other! And over _what_? Some fickle girl who doesn't know what she wants?" she shook her head. "Maybe if I just flip the switch, you won't have to worry about this…" she thought aloud.

"_No_!" Damon said, eyes widening.

"Why not?! That's what the two of you do when things get hard!" she growled.

"Okay, Elena." Stefan said slowly. "We get your point."

"_What _point?! She's just being an A-list bitch!" Damon glared.

Stefan gave him a pointed look as Elena rolled her eyes. He looked back at her. "We won't fight anymore. We won't flip the switch in an effort to try to get away from this. If you have to stick it out…so will we."

Damon was surprised. He looked from his brother to Elena and back again. "And you got that from her yelling at us?!"

Elena sighed. "Thank you, Stefan." she mumbled, ignoring Damon's comment.

But then, Damon had a question.

"_How long are we sticking it out?"_

* * *

"I…" Elena paused. "I don't know…" she shook her head. "I need to make a decision, but I can't just make it right now!"

"She's right." Stefan said, quietly.

Damon shot a glare at his brother.

"Besides, she won't be making any decisions if she dies in the next hour. We need to get her blood." Stefan looked at her. "Did…Did you want a blood bag, or…?"

"Yes." she mumbled. "I'm not drinking from a human."

Damon grumbled. "I'll go get it." smirking at her, he continued. "What do you prefer? A? B? AB? O? I'm personally an O positive kinda guy."

Elena scowled at him, but there was a hint of a smile behind it. "Anything."

Damon grinned and then left.

Stefan and Elena sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Elena…" Stefan paused.

"Wait!" she said, looking at him and realizing something. "Is Matt okay?!"

He smiled softly. "Yes. I got him out just in time."

She sighed in relief. "Good…"

"…Elena, you reminded me of your father." he said quietly.

"…" she looked down at the ground. "How?"

"When I saved you…when we met…I was going to help him. But he just kept pointing back to you." he said, watching her.

She closed her eyes. "I remember you telling me that…"

"And today, I wanted to help you, but you kept pointing to Matt." he said. "Did you know you had vampire blood in your system?"

"No." she shook her head, holding back tears. "I didn't. I'm just glad he's okay." she whispered.

"…Elena." he moved in front of her, taking her face into his palms. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes.

"You're going to be okay. Everyone is going to be okay." Stefan sounded as if he were trying to convince a man who was dying that night that he would see the sun in the morning.

"I don't know." she shook her head, sadly. "I want to think that. But…"

"But?" he asked.

"_But I just keep wondering what happened to Klaus and how you're all alive."_


	5. You're a Vampire, Elena

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon and Caroline would be with Klaus. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

Caroline and Klaus stared at each other for a long moment before their lips crashed against each other. Hands went everywhere. Hers entangling in his hair, his on her hips and bringing her closer to him, still.

When, Klaus' kisses began to move to her neck, she arched her head back, giving him more access.

Suddenly, the image of a certain werewolf turned hybrid popped into her mind. She pushed Klaus away, gasping, "No!"

He stared at her, panting. "What's wrong, love?"

"T-Tyler…" she stammered.

He growled and pulled her close. "Tyler isn't the one you love." he whispered. "I am. Why can't you just give into me…?"

Closing her eyes, she nearly fell limp in his arms. "I…"

His lips brushed her own. "Just let go…"

Their mouths met the other's in a magnificent kiss.

Instead of thinking of Tyler, this time, she found herself wishing that Klaus was still in his old body.

_She was sure going to miss that accent._

* * *

Damon walked back into the room, carrying three blood bags. "Blood party?" he smirked.

Elena sighed and Stefan glared at him.

"What? _Excuse_ me for trying to lighten the mood…" he said, tossing the bags to the two of them. "For Saint Stefan, AB. And for the lovely Elena, a rousing O negative." he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Wait. Isn't O negative really rare?"

"Yeah? And?" Damon said, already guzzling his down.

"Shouldn't this be at the hospital?" she said in alarm. "What if…"

"Nobody in this town has O negative blood." he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

She sighed. "Alright…" She stared at the bag blankly.

"Just drink." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I…"

"You don't want to die, do you?" he said, watching her.

"Well, no, but…"

"C'mon, just think about it." he sat next on the other side of her. "It's blood. You need it to survive. You'll be drinking it for the next…forever." he said. "And it's pretty damn good."

For the first time as a vampire, she actually felt thirsty. In fact, the thirst was so prominent, that she nearly attacked the bag. It was drained in seconds.

Stefan watched her, looking rather sad. He knew how little she wanted this. She hated the idea of turning. It had made her cry the night of the sacrifice.

"Congratulations!" Damon clapped.

Stefan helped him state the obvious.

"_You're a vampire."_


	6. They Belong Together

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon and Caroline would be with Klaus. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

Stefan said it as if he were revealing to an innocent man that they were getting the death sentence. Damon said it as if he were frustrated, but trying to be optimistic (in that "let's go get drunk" kinda way).

Elena closed her eyes. "It's been a long day."

"It's been a long year." Stefan mumbled.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It has." she stretched and yawned. "I'm pretty tired…"

Damon stood. "Let me carry you upstairs."

"No, no, I can walk." she grumbled, standing with him.

Stefan stayed seated, watching the two in interest.

"Aw, c'mon Elena, I wanna help." Damon pouted.

She scowled. "I'm fine, really."

"You just transitioned from a high school teenager who was going to die somewhere in her late 80's to a high school vampire who's going to be 18 for eternity. And you're _fine_?" he asked, but there was a hint of amusement behind his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Ass."

"A sexy one." he smirked.

She chuckled. "Sure, whatever makes you feel better about yourself."

"Oh, it makes me feel great about myself. I bet it makes you feel better about yourself, too." he winked.

She laughed. "_Suuure_."

"Ooooh, sarcasm. I'm wounded." he laughed, as well.

Stefan smiled sadly at the scene. He could already tell…as much as it saddened him…

_Damon and Elena belonged together._

* * *

Damon and Elena walked upstairs together, with note from Stefan that he was going to go check on Matt.

Elena followed Damon into what she thought was the room she was staying in. She went and lied down on the bed.

After a moment, Damon cleared his throat. "Elena?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You realize that this is my room, correct?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She blinked. "…Oh."

"But if you want to stay in here, go ahead. But you're sharing that bed with me." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and moved to get up.

He shook his head. "I was kidding. Stay in here, if you want. No catch." he gave a small smile, but she could tell that he was still hurt from what was said earlier.

"Damon…" she mumbled, sitting up.

He sat next to her and stared at the wall.

"…" Nobody spoke. Silence rang through the room.

Elena looked at him. "Damon, I-"

He shook his head again. "You don't have to say it, I already know. _'It's Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan.'_" he said with a touch of misery in his voice.

"Damon-" she tried again.

"Don't worry." he mumbled bitterly. "I'm leaving town as soon as you get accustomed to your new life."

"What?! Damon-!" she stood.

"Stefan and I made a promise. If you chose me, he'd leave town, and if you chose him, I'd leave town. You made your decision." now, he just looked sad. "So, I guess this is-"

Just to shut him up…

_She kissed him._


	7. I Love You

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon and Caroline would be with Klaus. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

Damon's eyes widened in surprise.

Elena pulled away. "Look at me." she huffed, putting her hands on his face. "You're not leaving."

"But-" he began.

"I didn't make my decision." she said firmly.

He stared at her.

"And it's not always going to be Stefan." she looked into his eyes. Feeling herself go a bit weak at the knees, she moved away. She sat crisscross, facing him.

"But, Elena, you-" he began again.

"Damon." she stopped him, shaking her head. "I _chose_ him because I thought that he and I had some special connection because we met first. It was a sort of last resort." she sighed, then looked at him sadly. "But now that I know he and I don't have that connection…I'm back where I began. Stuck between two wonderful guys who love me, and who I love…"

He stared at her for a long moment. "Elena." he said, standing. "You can't do that."

"What?" she blinked.

He shook his head. "You can't just choose and then take it back. If it happens again, I'm making you choose him, because I'll never know if it was really me."

It was her turn to stare.

"You know…" he gave that little Damon-smirk that he had. "You've never said that to me before."

"What?" she wondered.

"You never said you love me." his smirk widened.

"Oh?" she could have sworn that she had. "Well…"

"_I love you."_

* * *

Bonnie walked into the living room, carrying two cups of tea.

Jeremy stood and took one. "Thanks."

"Sure." they both sat. "It's the least I can do. I killed you today."

"Ah, no worries." he grinned weakly. "You brought me back to life, so it's okay."

She smiled softly. "So…Jer…"

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "About everything. I was an idiot. I really do love you." he blushed and then looked away. "I mean…did."

She stared at him. "Jeremy…you really hurt me…"

"I know." he looked at her sadly. "I know I did. But even when I was away…I never stopped loving you."

She looked sad. "Jer, I'm with someone else now."

"I know!" he put the tea down, frustrated. "I know, I know, I know! I just needed _you_ to know how I felt."

She nodded. "I do…"

"Bon, tell me something." he got closer to her, looking into her eyes. "Did you stop loving me?"

"_No."_


	8. Not Yet, You Say?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Elena would be with Damon, Caroline would be with Klaus, and Bonnie would be with Jeremy. -nods- Thank you.**

* * *

Damon smiled a smile that rivaled all other smiles.

'_Did I really just think that? What the hell's wrong with me?'_ he thought in response to the description he just gave himself. "Okay."

"Okay?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Damon grinned.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" his grin widened.

"You go crazy over me admitting my feelings for you, and then I say I love you and all you have to respond with is 'okay'?" her eyes narrowed more.

He laughed. "Well what do you expect me to say, Elena? 'Oh, Elena, I always knew how you felt about me!' Which I did. 'Oh, Elena, I'm so happy!' Which I am. 'Oh, Elena, I love you too!' Which I do. You know all this. Why do I have to express it like some bad actor in a bad romance movie? I'm a _vampire_, Elena, not a teenage boy with raging hormones."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay then."

He chuckled, then stood.

She started to stand as well, but he simply shook his head. Putting a hand on her shoulder and gently laying her back, he pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. You've had a long day."

She blinked at him in surprise. As he turned away, something made her heart clench and she grabbed his hand.

He looked back in surprise.

"So have you…And…Damon, you can stay in here, too…If you want. You know, it _is _your room, and all…" she said, grip loosening slightly.

He stared at her for a long moment, then nodded, squeezing her hand. "Of course, Elena. I'll stay, if you want me to."

She paused, then nodded in response.

Damon got into the bed, not letting go of her hand.

Suddenly, she felt safer. She felt…warmer. She snuggled into his chest. "Is this okay?" she mumbled, sleepily.

He paused, and then smiled slightly. "Of course it is."

She closed her eyes. "I love you, Damon…"

He stared, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"_I love you, too, Elena."_

* * *

Caroline pulled away from the kiss, panting.

Klaus smiled softly, stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes. "Stop."

"Stop what, love?" he asked, still playing with her hair.

"Stop this!" she stood and moved over to the window pane.

He blinked at her in surprise.

"Stop calling me love…This isn't love. You don't even know me." she mumbled, turning away.

He stood. "No? I've been watching you your whole life."

She looked at him in surprise. "What?! Oh, so now not only are you in love with me, you've been stalking me?!"

"Not stalking." he says, getting a little closer. "I've been watching the town in general. Especially Elena and her friends."

She stared at him. "So…you know me. Fine. But I don't know you."

"Then I'll teach you everything about me. My past. My interests. My flaws. My perfections. My knowledge. My love." he whispered, putting his hands on her face. "Give me a chance."

She stared at him for a long time, searching his eyes. "Fine. But this…whatever this is…It isn't love."

He smiled.

"_Not yet."_

* * *

Caroline shifted uncomfortably.

Klaus sighed and walked up to her. He took her hand in his own and looked her in the eye. "It's been a long day. Perhaps you should sleep."

She paused but nodded. "You're right. I should." she looked at him. "But what about you?"

"I'll stay." he smiled at her, putting his forehead against hers.

"Wait!" she realized, suddenly in a panic and searching for her things. "Mom-she told me and Tyler that we had to leave town! Alaric told the council about us!"

"I can't leave. Not now." he looked at her curiously. "How about I just compel them?"

"Well, you're in Tyler's body, which means you don't have the all-powerful can-compel-everyone thingy anymore." she huffed, putting her hair up.

"I may be in Tyler's body, but I still retained all of my powers." he chuckled.

"But…" she thought about it. "How are we going to get them in the same room with us?"

"Ask your mother to call a meeting." Klaus said.

"She'll never do it. She'll try to make us leave." Caroline frowned.

"What about Tyler's-" he began.

Caroline shook her head. "No. She will, too."

He thought about it seriously for a while. "Alright, then I'll do it."

"They won't come. And if they do, it will be to kill us." she said sadly.

"I'll protect you. Just trust me." he said, putting his hands on her face.

She looked into his eyes skeptically. "I don't know, Klaus…"

"Please?" he whispered, kissing her lightly.

She pulled away with an irritated yet playful sigh. "Fine!"

He chuckled. "Well then…" he moved away from her.

"_Let's compel some council members."_


End file.
